


Reserved For You

by shadowpyxy_pyxydust



Series: Many Lives, Many Selves, One Partner [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowpyxy_pyxydust/pseuds/shadowpyxy_pyxydust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An over-exhausted Hope offers his coat and lap as a headrest for the injured and equally exhausted Lightning after they and Fang nearly lose a battle with triffids and a svarog in the Yaschas Massif. Never have they wanted their magic more, and Fang's teasing isn't helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reserved For You

**Author's Note:**

> Statements in double quotes are speech, statements without quotes are thoughts, and single quotes are special based on their context (onomatopoeia, euphemism, quoting another, etc.).
> 
> For HopeRai Week 2015. Prompt: A Place to Relax

"Alright, Light. We're going to stop here, yeah." Fang gently eased the soldier down to a log nestled amongst the meadows and cliffs of the Tsumitran Basin.

 

"Where's Hope?" Lightning tried to hide her flinch as the change in position pulled at the still seeping wounds across her back. She couldn’t quite disguise the hiss of pain that escaped her.

 

"Right here, Light." Hope trudged up to the log before sinking to the ground exhausted. The trio encountered a svarog and a couple of triffids as they entered the Basin from the Tsubaddran Highlands, and it was all they could do to come out of the fight with their lives intact. He rummaged around his small waist pack looking for the medicines he carried there.  _ Let's see... I have several antidotes and foul liquids, a couple of mallets and painkillers, and a holy water. No potions. _ He sighed dejectedly. "I have some medicines that might help, guys. But I'm all out of potions." He leaned his back against the log next to Lightning while he spread the vials on the ground grouped by medicinal type.

 

Fang reached down and grabbed a vial of antidote and holy water. "Geez, kid. How'd you even label these?" 

 

The boy blushed lightly. "You can request labels for no charge when you order the medicine."

 

Fang nodded approvingly. Not many saw past her typical nonchalance or sometimes outrageous behavior. Those who did knew she appreciated anything that made it easier to survive and thrive, and she placed the wellbeing of her family above everything else.  _ Strange how quickly this group became kith. Hope's a smart kid. _ A piercing gaze shifted from the boy to the soldier beside him.  _ In most things. _

 

"Good thinking, Hope." The warrior smiled when he blushed brighter in response. She pulled the vials' caps and drank them one after the other. "Ahhh. That's better. Now we don't have to worry about any critters thinking we're tasty  **and** squishy."

 

Lightning came out of the daze she kept slipping into as Fang's last statement pierced her mental fog.  _ Pay attention, Farron. Medicines? Right. _ She fumbled her leg pack open spilling its contents on to the log and surrounding ground. "Damn it." Another hiss escaped her when she tried to bend down and pick up the vials of medicine stored in her pack.

 

"'Ey now! Don't go getting any big ideas, Lightning." Fang gave her friend an admonishing look. Helping the pink haired woman to the ground so she would have less distance to fall, Fang began gathering the supplies that fell on the log's far side. "Hey, Hope." The eldest of the group poked her head up from where she was kneeling. She waited until he met her gaze. "Did you label Light's vials, too?" A shrewd grin pulled the corners of the woman's mouth up as she watched the boy blush again.

 

Hope dropped his gaze and concentrated on gathering the medicines that landed on the near side of the log. "Yeah. Labeling them was actually Light's idea." He did a quick inventory of their combined vials while he waited for his blush to calm down.  _ Ok. We have seven antidotes, five foul liquids, three painkillers, two mallets, and two holy waters. Plus whatever Fang picked up. _ He carefully set the few aerosols Lightning had to the side.  _ Still no potions.  _

 

"Hey, Fang." Hope waited until she came around and deposited her load next to him. "Do you have any medicines with you?"

 

"And where do you suppose I'd keep those tiny fragile things, hmmm?" Fang gestured at herself drawing the teen's eyes. Predictably, he blushed a violent shade of red since he was sitting below her belt line. She grinned wider this time.

 

"Fang. Stop teasing him." Light was not in the best frame of mind because of her injuries, and Fang's penchant for teasing the hormonal teenager was getting on her nerves again.  _ Besides, we have more important things to worry about than hormones and blushes. _

 

Moving to sit on the log, Fang gave Light a knowing look. "Whatever you say, luv." She looked back to Hope whose complexion had yet to recover. She answered Hope's question seriously this time, grin still evident. "Vanille always carries our supplies." Her eyes looked over the meadow in front of them considering their options without potions and with the condition of the two healers. "I might be able to make an ointment or poultice to help stop any infection on Light's back by tonight if I start hunting now. Think you can watch after Madam No-Fun while I do that?" 

 

The de facto leader of their ragtag group mustered a protest, "I don't need a babysitter." Fang ignored her, shifting her gaze to the youngest of them instead.

 

_ You have to ask? I promised to protect her, too.  _ Blush now a faint pink, Hope met Fang's eyes. "Yeah. I'll watch out for Light." 

 

Lightning tried again. "I said I don't need a babysitter." Fang rolled her eyes.

 

"Right, Supersoldier. Because you aren't falling over from exhaustion or bleeding all over that log, your uniform, me, the grass, Ho-…."

 

Lightning gave in. "Fine! I won't move from this spot." The glare she gave her companions was extremely watered down from pain and exhaustion. Fang lifted a brow at her friend's muttered "Happy now?" Hope just grinned and shook his head at his mentor's petulance. He kept his face averted so she wouldn't see and turn her aggravation on him.

 

Fang nodded in acknowledgement. "Ok. I'll be back by sundown." She smirked as she turned away. "Play nice." She sauntered away toward the highlands.

 

Hope tallied the last of Lightning's supplies. Most of what spilled on the far side of the log was ammunition and cleaning supplies for her gunblade.  _ Oh, and one more antidote. _ He carefully set the non-medicines aside in their own space. The only other item of interest was her survival knife he returned to her in Palumpolum; he placed that within easy reach. "That's it Light. Do you need any medicine? You're looking pretty awful right now." The teen reached a hand out to steady her as she wavered where she sat forgetting for a moment that he still held her antidote.

 

It took longer than it should have for the soldier to respond. "Yeah. I think an antidote will help." Hope's eyes widened as he quickly popped the cap off the one in his hand and gave it to her.

 

"Why didn't you say anything, Lightning? You could've died, and we wouldn't have known something else was wrong until you did." His worried words carried exasperated overtones.  _ Seriously, when was she going to say something? _

 

Her brows furrowed in irritation, but she lacked the energy to maintain it. "Sorry, Hope. Not thinking clearly right now." Light drank down the antidote in record time to alleviate her fogginess and pain while also reassuring her partner. She held the empty vial up in shaky triumph. "There. All gone." Her skin took on a little more color to Hope's relief.

 

"Ok. We don’t have much water and no streams are within sight and easy reach." He looked sardonically at the woman beside him. "Sorry, Light. I'm not quite up to fighting that behemoth king over there for water access." He gestured to the south where they could barely make out the flowing tail of the tough beast as it paced a trail along a ravine.

 

Light looked in the direction he gestured. "Hmph. Not like any of us are up for that fight so," she flicked him, "I suppose it's allowed. This time." The two smiled at each other as the younger rubbed his forehead. "I need to lie down, Hope. Make room." She began to gingerly maneuver herself into a lying position.

 

"Wait." Hope stopped her from lying on her back. "You have a lot of scratches on your back, and some are still oozing. Fang's treatment won't do any good if you get them dirtier than they already are."

 

"I can't lie on my side, Hope. That will pull my shoulders and back." She looked at him sternly. "Now move."

 

"No. You're going to get sick." He thought quickly. Grabbing his yellow coat, he began to pull it off. Blushing slightly, he suggested, "How about you use my coat as a pillow."

 

"I can't do that. You'll get cold." The older woman reconsidered telling him to move again when she saw his stubborn insistence written on his expression. "How about this, Worry Wart? I'll use my jacket as a pillow and rest on my side."

 

"You'll be colder without your jacket than I will be without mine." Hope finished folding his coat. "Here. See? A pillow." He flashed his best friend his best grin as he placed his coat on the ground and patted it invitingly. "I've used this as a pillow lots of times. It's actually pretty comfortable."

 

Rolling her eyes, Lightning complied.  _ I swear, Hope... _ They relaxed together for about three minutes before she began shifting. A couple of minutes later, she shifted again.

 

Hope watched her worriedly.  _ So many scratches, bruises, and gouges. I really wish I could use my magic right now. _ The strongest mage of the group focused inward to find his magical reservoir. Sensing his magic returning, Hope reached for it only to come up with too little energy for a simple cure spell.  _ Nothing still. At least, not enough. _ "Light? Are you ok? You're not in more pain are you?"

 

She tried to sit up but only managed to prop herself up halfway before her back stopped her. "Help me up, Hope. One jacket alone isn't working."

 

He watched appalled as her back began bleeding again. "Light... You're back...." He gently grasped her shoulders and tried to lay her back down. 

 

"Hope!" Pain began to lace her voice again. "This isn't working; help me up."

 

"Light, you need to lie down. Your back is bleeding." The stubborn young man rapidly considered various options to fix the problem. The easiest and fastest solution he found caused him to blush furiously.  _ She might just kill me for this. _

 

"Stay right there if you can." Hope gingerly let go of his partner's shoulders.

 

"Hope, I need to sit up." The soldier was as close as she'd ever been to slapping sense into the teenager.  _ I  _ _**know** _ _ my back is bleeding. That's why I need to move. _

 

"Give me a second, Lightning." Hope lifted his coat from the ground and scooted himself into that space. Lightning watched dubiously. Once he'd settled where his coat had been, he placed it upon his lap and gestured for her to lie back down.

 

"You're kidding, right?" Her lackluster question caused Hope to blush again.

 

"There isn't a better solution, Light." He gently grasped her shoulders again and pulled lightly. "Please, just lie down."

 

Her strength gave out. Lightning found herself being guided to lay her head down on Hope's coat. The coat that just happened to rest in his lap. Both blushed until they glowed and refused to look at each other. Hope laid her head on the lower half of his thighs near his knees to avoid the worst of the awkwardness. While appreciative of his consideration, her embarrassment and pain didn't allow her to say anything. Looking straight ahead, they both watched as the sun began to set. Several minutes passed.

 

"Umm, Light?"

 

"Mmhmm." Lightning found herself beginning to drift off as the awkwardness faded. The added height turned the too flat 'pillow' into one that was fairly comfortable.

 

"Is this better?" Hope gathered the courage to look down. "Are you more comfortable?" He leaned slightly forward so he could see her face.

 

"Hmm?" Light pried her eyes open to look at him. "Yeah, Hope. This height works better." She smiled a little as she closed her eyes again. "Thanks."

 

He leaned back against the log. A small smile spread. Softly he said, "You're welcome." He began combing her hair with his fingers. His smile widened with delight as the woman with him relaxed further. Lightly, he worked through the tangles, and Lightning surrendered to sleep. 

 

Just as twilight deepened into night, Fang came back. Three smallish animals dangled from a cord she held while some herbs were thrust into her belt. "Heya there." Her brows furrowed as she caught sight of her two companions before she broke into a grin. "Tamed Lightning, did ya?" The huntress dropped the gutted carcasses and herbs next to her young companion.

 

He hissed back, "Fang!" Hope felt his entire body burn with embarrassment. "Really?" He ran a hand through his hair feeling discombobulated by his elder's comment. "She was hurting and needed to lie down. It was this or let her lie on her back, and that would guarantee an infection that coul-…."

 

"Calm down, Hope." Fang shook her head.  _ That was too easy. _ She dialed down her smile. "I was just kidding." She gestured toward the sleeping woman. "That's the most relaxed I've seen Sunshine ever. She doesn't trust just anyone, yeah?" The huntress continued to methodically build the fire needed to cook their evening meal. "Pass those littl'uns to me, will you?" 

 

Hope stopped even more confused by Fang's statements.  _ Of course she trusts me. She said we were partners. _ Careful of Lightning, he passed the carcasses over to Fang for skinning and spitting. He answered her. "Well, yeah. She has her reasons, though." Feeling somewhat defensive on the sleeping woman's behalf, he continued, "And nobody can tame Lightning. She'd knock them into next year if they tried." He glanced down at his mentor admiringly. "I wouldn't have her any other way." His voice was so soft Fang didn't think he realized he'd said it aloud.

 

_ Hmph. Kid's got it bad. _ Fang looked sidelong at the two as she spit the last critter and placed it with its kin over the fire. Her smile gentled. "Well, let's get the medicine made so we can keep Light from getting worse."

 

"Great. What can I do?" Hope asked her eagerly.

 

"Watch and learn." Fang winked pulling another light blush from the teen.  _ Yep. Too easy. _

 

Fang took a slightly concave rock, a palm-sized rounded rock, and a rock with a cup shaped depression and placed them near enough to the others that Hope could see what she was doing in the firelight while being far enough away to avoid mishaps. They were very smooth and clean as if they'd been found in flowing water.

 

Dark green eyes met jade green eyes. "Pay very close attention. This here is called mountain balm." Holding up several woody branches with narrow purplish white flowers, Fang waited for Hope to nod. "Alright, and this," she held up a broadleaf wrapped bundle," is white dande sap. You can gather it from those." Pointing to one of the towering trees resembling the smaller Cocoonian dandelion flowers, she waited until the teen nodded again before continuing. "Here, hold this." She placed the bundle in Hope's hands. "Don't let it drip or you'll be sticky for days."

 

Fang lowered the mountain balm on to the concave rock. She pulled the flowers off the twigs then broke the twigs into smaller pieces. She set the twig bits aside. The flowers were centered on the large rock. Picking up the smallest rock, she began to bruise them with firm, staccato motions. As she pounded the mountain balm flowers she explained the process to Hope.

 

"Mountain balm is used to reduce pain and swelling. I'm bruising the flowers to release the oils that hold all the healing properties in the plant. The twigs don't work as well, and need to be ground into small pieces, so they're back up in case these aren't enough to do the job, yeah." Catching his concerned gaze, Fang reassured him, "No worries, Hope. These will be enough to get her through the night, then you two can heal us all up nice and neat in the morning." She waited for her assistant to nod an affirmative. "Ok. The white dande sap will fight off any infection and will make the poultice stick." He nodded again. 

 

About that time, Fang finished with the flowers. She placed them in the cup shaped depression of the third rock. Rising briefly, she turned their dinner so the other side would cook. As she returned to her work, she reached for the bundle Hope was holding. "Give me that." Carefully unfolding the outer leaves, she drizzled the sap into the depression. "You want enough of the sap to cover the flowers or whatever else you're putting in the poultice. Too much and you get sticky soup; too little and you get a thick paste you can't apply to the wound." He nodded in understanding. 

 

Once she had the desired amount, Fang wrapped the sap in its makeshift container again and handed it back to Hope with a mumbled "Watch yourself." He set it aside on the concave rock the warrior left within arm's reach. She used the small stone to mix the flowers with the sap. "We need to mix this together until the flowers, and their oil, are suspended in the sap. Then we let it sit for a few minutes. Always grind or pound your dry ingredients if you need to before adding the wet. Got it?"

 

"Yeah, got it."

 

"Good. I need to pull some of those leaves from over there," Fang continued her lesson, pointing to the northeast, "to cover the poultice. We do that to keep all the nasties out of it. Then we'll just need to get Supersoldier to agree to lie still since we can't secure the poultice onto her." She glanced at Hope as she stood up. "Think you can do that?"

 

"Yeah, Fang. I can do that." He smiled. "Light's not unreasonable." 

 

The huntress-turned-healer lifted a brow. "You sure you and I know the same Lightning Farron?"

 

The boy folded his arms as he leveled a serious look at her. "Maybe."  _ Maybe not. Light  _ _**is** _ _ different with me. _

 

"Cheeky boy, aren't ya?" Fang shook her head.  _ Your secret's not as secret as you think, kiddo.  _ "Well, if we're going to make this work, I need to pick up those leaves, and you need to wake Lightning."

 

That reminder broke his bravado somewhat. "Right." Fang picked up her spear and walked into the darkness. Hope looked down at the peacefully sleeping soldier.  _ I really don't want to do this, but you need the medicine. _ He shrugged his guilt away. The teen placed his hand on his mentor's shoulder and shook gently. "Hey, Light. Fang's back. You need to wake up." A twitch and whimper were her only response.

 

"Sorry." Hope changed tactics. He examined his gloves, grimacing at the sap, before removing them.  _ That's a mess I don't want to clean up. _ The teen sighed.  _ Besides, she'll kill me if I get her sticky, and I don’t want the glove to irritate or hurt her skin. _ Then he rubbed his hand along Lightning's upper arm and shoulder. Although Lightning was badly injured, her upper arms were relatively unscathed. Drawing a deep breath, he raised his voice a bit. "Light. You need to wake up." 

 

The woman groggily surfaced into near-consciousness. "Wha-? My turn....watch again?"

 

"No, Lightning." Hope kept his hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving. "Fang's back and dinner's almost ready." He pushed forward a bit when she tried rolling over onto her back.  _ She's going to hurt herself. _ Worriedly he continued, "We need to get the medicine on your back, too. So don't move, ok?"

 

Lightning blinked clearing the exhaustion from her vision.  _ Svarog and triffids. Seriously wounded. No magic. Fell asleep. _ "Right." She turned her head slowly to look up at her companion. "I'm fine, Hope. If you'll help me sit up...." 

 

"Yeah. Give me a sec, Light." He considered their relative positions. He was sitting straight leaning against the log and facing southwest. She was lying on her side, head on his coat, perpendicular to his legs also facing southwest.  _ How are we going to move her without making her back bleed again? I'm not strong enough to simply lift her from here. And I can't shift to get enough leverage to lift her without hurting her.  _ He blew out a huff. _ If she does it on her own or tries to roll... _ . At that moment Lightning did just that, and Hope tightened his grip to keep her still. "Hold on, Lightning."

 

"Hope. Help me or get out of my way. I need to sit up." The elder Farron tried to put steel in her voice. She was still exhausted and feeling the after effects of the triffids' poison from earlier in the day; her words were a bit less intimidating than normal. "Now, Hope." She stiffened, eliciting a hiss of pain, as footsteps approached them.

 

Hope looked up in alarm that turned quickly to relief as Fang sauntered up. "Hey, Lightning. Don't give the kid too much grief. Sit tight, and I'll help you up." She placed a leaky frond basket next to the teenager. "Watch that." Coming around him to the soldier, she knelt down and placed her arms around Lightning's shoulders. The boy watched the women anxiously.

 

"Sorry, Light. This is gonna hurt." Fang pulled her closer a bit, then firmly and as gently as possible she maneuvered them both into a sitting position. As soon as the younger woman was stable, Fang moved back and halted Hope's outstretched hand. She whispered to him, "Let her settle first." He nodded in agreement then pulled his feet up and wrapped his arms around his knees instead.

 

"Sssss," Lightning hissed a breath in sharply. "No kidding." She began shifting to get comfortable.  _ Need to figure out how we're spending the night here.  _ She pointedly did not look at Hope.  _ A nap's one thing. His legs will cramp after an entire night of being a 'pillow.' S _ he caught a glimpse of the older woman walking toward the fire. _ And there's no way I'll rest like that with Madam Mischief. _

 

Fang noticed the movement as she checked the meat over the fire. "Don't lean against the log. You'll regret that." She smiled a bit as she pulled the meat up and turned to her friends.  _ Done. Good. _ Each got a skewer. "Now, here's how this whole poultice thing works." Settling on the other side of Lightning on the log, Fang looked into the night.  _ This ought to be fun. _ A wicked smile struggled to make its presence known.

 

"There are a few steps, and each one is painful or awkward." Fang's smile finally showed itself as the other two nodded glumly. "Probably both." Pulling meat from the cooling meal, she continued. "We need to strip you to your skin and wash your back, Light." The soldier stiffened while the teen blushed.

 

_ Oh no. Not in this lifetime. _ Lightning shakily turned toward the older woman to tell her just what the soldier thought of that step when Hope's hand grasped her shoulder to keep her upright. She blushed while his blush refused to recede.  _ Awkward doesn't even begin to cover this, Fang. _

 

"We know her back needs to be cleaned, Fang."  _ Stupid hormones are stupid.  _ "That doesn't mean she has to strip all the way down." The teen's cheeks deepened to scarlet when his voice broke on the last word. He closed his eyes in embarrassment.  _ Not now! Don't think about it, Hope.  _ He opened his eyes in defeat when the blush refused to leave.  _ I hate hormones. _

 

"Let me finish; let me finish." Fang waved their concerns away, lips quirking further at the teen's cracking voice. "We  **do** need to strip her to the skin because her jacket and sweater open in the front, and the poultice needs to go on her back." The warrior shook her head in amusement at their stunned reactions.  _ You two are hopeless. _ "Here's how we're going to do that." Mischief glinted in her eyes. 

 

She pointed at Hope. "You are going to help her out of her jacket while I move the water where I need it and find something to clean those gouges with. Then you're gonna come sit behind her giving her what privacy we can while I help her with that turtleneck of hers, yeah." 

 

The teen reluctantly nodded. At Fang's lifted brow, Hope wanted to crawl under the log.  _ C'mon, Hope. She's your best friend...Your  _ _**injured** _ _ best friend. Besides, a back is a back. _ He took a deep breath and nodded more confidently. "Yeah. We can do this." He wasn't quite convinced.

 

"Fine." Lightning's voice cut through the darkness like her namesake. "What else do we have to do?"

 

"Glad you asked, Sunshine." Fang's gaze shifted to the pink-haired woman next to her. "I wash your back while Hope stands by with a steadying hand if you need it." A sudden intake of breath followed by a gulp was heard from the youngest of the group as he dropped his gaze to his shoes. Lightning simply narrowed her eyes threateningly as the warrior continued, "We'll have to let you air dry because we have nothing clean enough to hurry that along."  
  
"What about your sari?" Lightning's face felt like it was on fire. She cut a glare at the blue-clad woman sitting above her. The other woman's lingering smile added fuel to the soldier's simmering temper. "Keep milking this for amusement, Fang, and that slap in Palumpolum won't be your last from me."

 

Hope looked up from his toes in shock, eyes wide. "What?! When did that happen?"

 

"Promises, promises, Light." Fang shook her head at Hope denying him an answer. "As I was saying, my sari is dirty, sweaty, and blood-soaked just like your jacket. It won't do the job right." She smirked again. "Besides, in Oerba we didn't really dress in layers like you Cocoon people do."

 

Hope's eyes snapped back to his shoes as his face became redder than the firelight could make it.  _ I swear she does this on purpose. _

 

Lightning tried to scramble to her feet. "That's it!" A grunt of pain escaped her as she fell back to a seated position. Fang and Hope both reached out to steady her. "Let go of me!" The older woman removed her hand while the teen refused.

 

"Light. Let's just get this over with." He glared at the eldest of them, blaming Fang for Lightning's renewed pain. "She won't let up until it's done, and she doesn't have the opportunity any more." As Lightning calmed and steadied herself, Hope removed the hand he'd instinctively reached toward her when she began to fall. "What's the rest of it, Fang." He paused for emphasis. "The short version."

 

"My point was there  **aren't** a lot of options for doing things traditionally." Fang shook her head. "And, yeah, I poked a little fun at you two in the process." Her good humor returned. "You both make it too good to pass up."

 

"I'm going to slap you. You know that, right?" 

 

"Yeah. And just like last time I'll deserve it. But now isn't tomorrow, is it?" Fang met Hope's perturbed gaze. "Don't think I don't know the significance of that blade you have in your hand, either, kid. Remember, I'm not Snow."

 

Hope looked down at the knife he held in his hand. He quickly folded it and gave it back to Lightning who put it back in her thigh pack. "I had it while Light slept in case something attacked us." Still feeling sullen, he added, "I'm not that kid any more."

 

His mentor lifted her hand to ruffle his hair or poke him in his forehead as was her habit. She settled for poking him in the arm instead when the stiffness that set in while she was resting prevented her from reaching any higher. "No. You're not." She smiled softly. He returned it.

 

Fang watched their interaction.  _ Yep. Clueless. _ She considered her friends' words. _ Maybe I went too far. Maybe. _ She continued her explanation of how the poultice needed to be done. "Right, then. Once Light's back is dry, we smear the mountain bloom/white dande sap mix onto the wounds. Here's where it gets tricky." 

 

"These leaves here," the hunter held up the leaves she'd gathered, "need to cover the sap mix for two reasons. One, it keeps everything else," Fang waved her hands indicating their surroundings, "out. Two, it holds the poultice mix in place...more or less." She carefully considered her next words. "In Oerba, the healers would wrap the poultice with something to hold the leaves in place so the patient could rest comfortably. Problem is we don’t have anything to wrap you with."

 

"You, Light, will have to lay on your front or the poultice won't stay in place and may actually attract nasties of various kinds into your wounds. Here's the kicker. The risk of infection also means you can't put your torn and bloody clothing on until you're healed tomorrow since you won't be wrapped."

 

"And that means... **what** ...exactly?" The soldier's soft voice was keen as her gunblade.

 

_ Here goes nothing. _ The older woman drew a fortifying breath. "And that means you'll sleep topless all night." 

 

An intrepid person by nature, Fang counted down to her companions' reactions and kept her expression serious. Stunned at the woman's blunt declaration, Hope snapped his head up to meet her gaze.  _ At this rate the kid will give himself whiplash. _ Lightning, equally stunned, stared at her with wide, bewildered eyes.  _ In 3...2.... _

 

"Absolutely no-...What abo-...Cure will ta-...You can't poss-…." Hope and Lightning were both utterly astounded at their friend's suggestion, and they spoke over each other in their haste to refute her conclusion. Her lack of response and completely unmoved expression slowed their speech to a stop.

 

"Do either of you have a better idea, then?" Fang glared hard at both of them.  _ They look like chocobos surrounded by gorgonopsids in a box canyon. _ She continued sternly, "Cure won't help if the infection has spread too far or stayed too long. Traditional medicine will work  **if** we apply the poultice tonight. Or you  **might** get lucky with a Raise. I don't think even the Old Man would take his chances with that; I've never seen it work on wounds as severe as yours." She pointed at Lightning, "And make no mistake, Sunshine. You  **are** seriously injured, magic or no magic."

 

Hope found himself frantically trying to solve another problem his limited experience hadn't prepare him for.  _ She can't die. That's what Fang is saying; she does this or she dies before we can help her. _ He looked to his partner for guidance, but she was still digesting everything Fang had said.  _ Great. What do we do? I mean, Lightning... _ He felt another flush wash up his chin, over his ears, and into his hairline.  _ All. Night?! Fang's gotta be.... _ He clenched his hands. The action curled fabric into his fist. 

 

_ Wait. _ The teen pulled it into the light where he could see it. He found himself holding the soldier's cape. Which seemed to be in decent shape, especially considering the rest of their clothing. "Fang? Light?" He looked towards the women having a stare down.  _ Uh-oh. This could end badly. Light's not up for a fight, and Fang's not wrong. _

 

He reached out and placed his hand softly against Lightning's nearest shoulder drawing her attention. "Light." His mentor switched her cutting glare to him.

 

"What, Hope?"

 

The young man held up the bit of scarlet cape he grasped. "This might work to hold the poultice in place."

 

She glanced down. "It just might." The soldier looked at the other woman smugly. "Will this do All Knowing One?"

 

Fang chuckled briefly. "I think the kid deserves that title if his idea works." Leaning forward, she unclasped the bit of fabric from the soldier's uniform. She briefly measured it against Light's torso crosswise and lengthwise then examined it's cleanliness. "I think it just might." She gestured to Hope. "Bring that basket of water over here before we're swimming in mud." He did as told; surprisingly only one third of the water had leaked out and down slope during their discussion. "Now we just need something to wash you with, Light."

 

"I'm not an invalid, Fang. You can cut the crap now." Lightning rolled her eyes, cutting her younger companion's response short.

 

"Doesn't change the fact that if I have to use that cape to wash your back, you're still going topless tonight."

 

_ Shut!  _ _**Up!** _ _ Fang! _ Blushing profusely as an image of a half naked Lightning danced across his mind, Hope interrupted them. "Ummm, I might be able to fix that." He untied the yellow cloth around his wrist. "Will one of these work, Fang?" Handing it to her he began untying his green neckerchief.

 

Lightning stopped him as he pulled it away from his neck. "Your mother bought you that, Hope. Didn't she?"

 

"Yeah. In Bodhum." Grief clouded his eyes. He shook it off. "It's oka-"

 

"No. It's not." The injured woman wrapped the boy's hands around the green cloth then held them in hers. "That's yours, and I won't be responsible for damaging it."

 

Fang interrupted the brewing argument. "Hmmm, I think this yellow one will do nicely. You've kept good care of it." She smiled at Hope in approval. "Let's get to it. Yeah?" 

 

Hope smiled and nodded before gently removing his hands from the soldier's grip. 

 

### Forty-Five Minutes Later

"Hmmm. That came out better than even I thought it would." Fang looked at their handiwork with pride. The poultice went on and was wrapped without a hitch; the cleaning process was less than pleasant. _I think Hope's presence is the only thing that kept me in one piece tonight._ She looked over at the woman settling in for the night.  "What do you think, Light? How's it feel?"

 

"Better than the alternative, that's for sure." Wrapped from her waist to her underarms, Lightning settled onto the torn jacket Hope laid out for her on the other side of their now-banked fire. The active substances in the poultice were already working. The worst of her pain had faded. Looking at her partner, she asked, "You're sure this is ok? Your legs are going to fall asleep."

 

Hope smiled at her. "Don't worry, Light. I'll be fine." He placed his coat on his lap. They'd decided to rest the same as they had during Fang's hunt for food and medicine earlier in the day despite Lightning's misgivings and the couple's awkwardness about the whole affair. "Just consider this spot reserved for you."

 

"Right." Lightning placed her head in his lap near his knees facing the fire, and Hope settled her stiff sweater over her shoulders to keep the worst of the night off her. She looked at the other woman setting up her watch. "Fang?"

 

"Yeah, Light." Fang looked up from sharpening her spear.

 

"Thanks." The soldier allowed a small smile to grace her features.

 

"You're welcome." Fang returned the gesture. She shifted her gaze to Hope who seemed struck by the other woman's expression. Her smile widened to a grin. "Guess the kid was right;" her gaze shifted back to the soldier, "you're not completely unreasonable."

 

Reaching out to keep Lightning resting, the teen snarled, "Fang!" He blushed scarlet. "I thought you said she needed to rest."

 

"Oh, she does." She continued to sharpen her spear with a wide grin.

 

"Stop teasing him, Fang!" Lightning's gaze was stinging in its intensity. "At this rate I'm going to hit you like I did Snow on Lake Bresha."

 

Fang looked up, "Oh, so you were the one responsible for that lovely shiner he was sporting when Rygdea and I picked him up."

 

Hope snorted. "And every other bruise he had. She hit him three times." He covered his mouth as he started laughing. "Knocked the big guy flat on his ass!"

 

Light turned her glare on her protégé where it softened into something warmer. "Quiet, you. How can I sleep if my pillow keeps moving?" She gave his knee and leg a good shove as if she were forcing a pillow into shape.

 

"Ow, ow! Okay. I'll be quiet." The teen brought his laughter under control. "G'night, Light. G'night, Fang."

He started combing his fingers through his best friend's hair like he did earlier and admired the splash of scarlet around her ribs and waist where her sweater couldn't cover the cape. _She's perfect._

 

"Good night, Hope." The two women wished Hope good night at the same time. Lightning felt the relaxing movement of his fingers in her hair and was soon asleep. Fang watched the two with a fond smile. "Get some sleep, Hope, or you'll be useless tomorrow when it's time to heal our Ray o' Sunshine."

 

"On it." He leaned against the log behind him. Then he allowed the warmth of the fire, the soothing sensation of Lightning's hair through his fingers, and the rhythmic 'shing-shing' of Fang's whetstone against her spear blades to lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My thoughts on the characters in this fic:
> 
> Fang: I see Fang as one of those folks who teases and pokes and prods people she cares about, and sometimes she goes a little overboard with it. One of those, “You know I care because I tease you” kind of people. She’s not malicious with it. Sometimes she pushes a little too far.
> 
> Hope: He is a shy, easily flustered 14 year old boy, especially with his hormones making a difficult situation more troublesome than it needs to be. His heart is Lightning’s to hold even in XIII (when this story takes place); that doesn’t mean he isn’t very aware that Fang and Vanille are both gorgeous and wonderful in their own right. And stupid hormones are stupid.
> 
> Lightning: Soldier Girl is a bad ass, she’s not invincible. This fic cuts right to that point. Her aggravation with her debilitating injuries, inability to do much for herself because she’s magically and physically exhausted, and snarkiness because of it all is central to her interactions in this.
> 
> In general: Off-camera I think Fang gets a kick out of making Hope blush just because she can and rubbing Light’s face in the fact that the soldier is protective of him maybe a little more than she absolutely needs to be. They’re Fang’s family, and she’ll do what it takes to be certain everyone has what they need to not only survive...they need to be happy, too. In whatever form that takes.


End file.
